Evolution
Overview In order to make your monsters stronger, you need to evolve them. This process requires at least two of the creature at the same ''Star'' level, and transforms them into the next ''Star'' up. The higher the ''Tier'' of the monster, the more expensive the evolution becomes, both in materials and in gold. The evolved creature gains permanent stat bonuses from the evolution, making evolved monsters much more powerful than captured higher ''Star'' monsters that haven't been evolved. Materials Each evolution needs at least two of the same monster. Common monsters have a maximum of ''4-Star'', so evolving a full monster from ''1-Star'' to ''4-Star'' takes 8 ''Tier 1'' monsters. Beyond the first evolution step, additional materials are needed for the evolution. Usually one or two other monsters and some combination of ''Material Monsters'', [[Eggs]], [[Frogs]] and [[Oozes]]. The type and rarity of the materials needed increases with both ''Star'' and ''Tier'' as well. ''' ''' Bonuses Bonuses are gained from evolution. This is one of the reasons even common monsters can be very powerful after a few evolutions. '''Bonuses stack''', so when you evolve any monster, the resulting evolution will take all of the bonus stats from each of its component monsters. Not only the bonus from the two monsters of the lower ''Star'', but also the required ''Evolution Monsters''. Because ''Elite'' monsters have a natural 30% bonus to stats, these make the best evolution material. On top of the natural bonuses, two fully leveled creatures also grant a ''Megaevolve Bonus'' of 10%. During certain events, this bonus will increase to 15%, making evolution during that event even more potent. Note: By double-clicking the new monster (BEFORE evolving) you can see what the projected bonus will be. Maximum Bonuses For Monsters, without ''ME'' (with ''ME'') 1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- Non-Elite T1 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 30% (45%) 80% (115%) Non-Elite T2+ 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 40% (55%) 100% (135%) 220% (295%) 460% (615%) Pure ''Elite'' 30% (30%) 70% (75%) 180% (195%) 400% (435%) 840% (915%) 1720% (1875%) Non-Elite T2+ w/ ''Elite'' Mat. 0% (0%) 10% (15%) 60% (75%) 160% (195%) 360% (435%) 760% (915%) Maximum Bonuses For [[:Category:Warlord|Warlords]], without ''ME'' (with ''ME'') VI VII VIII IX X Using Non-Elite Mat. 10% (15%) 40% (50%) 70% (85%) 100% (120%) 130% (155%) Using ''Elite'' Mat. 10% (15%) 80% (90%) 150% (165%) 220% (240%) 290% (315%) Note: Using reset option always transforms your [[:Category:Warlord|Warlord]] to rank VI, 0/40, Mega 15%. Minimum Elite Sometimes when creating elites for added evolutions or [[Reborn|rebirth]], you only need elite (not max). So knowing what the minimum required % needed to make an elite, means you can save elite materials. Use case scenario: when trying to make an IV, you can save 3 I, and 1 II elites by not using all elites and using mega evo (still making a 345%). So you can choose which creatures are hardest to obtain, and do calculations from there, as long as they equal the minimum required, they become elite. You can also combine NON-ELITES and create an elite, ie: 2 150s = 300 + 30 + 15 = 345 ELITE. Daily Area Each dungeon in a daily area helps with evolution. Gold and experience are needed for every evolution, and can be gained through the [[Gold Mine]] and the [[Shadow Dungeon]]. The rest are all evolution material locations - [[Monday/Thursday]], [[Tuesday/Friday]], [[Wednesday/Saturday]] and [[Sunday]]. *[[Monday/Thursday/Sunday*]] is the [[Egg]] location, and will provide players with eggs for evolution materials. *[[Tuesday/Friday/Sunday*]] is the [[Frog]] location, and will drop frogs for players. *[[Wednesday/Saturday/Sunday*]] is the location for [[Oozes]] *[[Sunday]] is the location for all three materials at much higher levels. These locations only drop the materials, similar to the [[Shadow Dungeon]] and [[Shadows]]. The difficulties of the areas correspond to the [[grade|tier]] of material earned. * The extra Sunday location has ALL three of the daily evolution materials( [[Egg]], [[Frog]] or [[Oozes]] ) open in addition to the regular Sunday location. This gives players a chance to get evolution materials if they missed a particular day - or failed in getting the material. Evolution Formula As the permanent stat bonuses (%bonus) from the evolution are significant, it is important that you should get it as high as possible. This is how the evolution works currently : 1) If all of the monsters participating in the evolve are at max level, it grants a ''Megaevolve Bonus'' which give 10% (15% with Mega evolve event) more. 2) The %bonus from the 2 same monsters will add up to the result monster. So get them as high as you can. Example 1: [[Undead Peasant|Undead Peasa]][[Undead Peasant|nt]] + ''Elite'' [[Undead Peasant]] (+30%) = [[Crazy Skeleton]] (+40%) Example 2: ''Elite'' [[Undead Peasant]] (+30%) + ''Elite'' [[Undead Peasant]] (+30%) = ''Elite'' [[Crazy Skeleton]] (+70%) 3) As for the third monster ( not egg/oozy/frog ) if it is ''Elite'' then it will add a permanent '''30%''' to the the result monster, if it is ''Megaevolved'' the number added is '''10%''', else it gives nothing. '''Note: The % bonus on this monster does NOT matter, only the status.''' Example 1: [[Crazy Skeleton]] + [[Crazy Skeleton]] + [[Wild Mushroom]] = [[Boneclattering Skeleton]] (+10%) Example 2: [[Crazy Skeleton]] + [[Crazy Skeleton]] + ''Elite'' [[Wild Mushroom]] (+30%) = [[Boneclattering Skeleton]] (+40%) Example 3: ''Elite'' [[Crazy Skeleton]] (+70%) + ''Elite'' [[Crazy Skeleton]] (+70%) + ''Elite'' [[Wild Mushroom]] (+30%) = [[Boneclattering Skeleton]] (70% + 70% + 30% +10% = +180%) Example 4: [[Frostblade Guardian]] (+30%) + [[Frostblade Guardian]] (+30%) + ''Megaevolved'' [[Ardi, Skeleton's Warchief]] (+100%) = [[Frostblade Privy]] (30% + 30% + 10% + 10% = +80%) Example 5: [[Acid Tangle Spider]] (+10%) + [[Acid Tangle Spider]] (+10%) + ''Elite'' [[Crazy Skeleton]] (+70%) = [[Web Enmeshing Spider]] (10% + 10% + 30% + 10% = +60%) ( The 70% on the ''Elite'' [[Crazy Skeleton]] doesn't do anything ) Maximum Stat Bonuses